


Jump(To Dance With Me)

by monochromia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromia/pseuds/monochromia
Summary: Oskar likes to dance and push. Juš prefers to sit, but Oskar has a way of pulling him in.





	Jump(To Dance With Me)

“C’mon Juš,” Oskar laughs, flushed already, “you’re too stiff you know? Dance with me.” Rough hands cup Juš’ cheeks and he prays the night hides the rosy blush Oskar always plants there.

“Hey,” blues brighter than the flashing strobes capture him, “put your hands on my hips.” 

“Okay.” A sigh that quickly turns into smirks at the sound of _they could try but we’re gonna wear the crown_. 

“It’s your song Crownie,” 

“I guess,” A hand tilts Oskar’s head back, the beats flowing stronger than a nervous heartbeat, moon-pale eyes staring _down, down, down, down_ , “It could be yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Italics were taken from K/DA-POP/STARS by (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns)


End file.
